KAOS LEGION: Angel's Thesis
by Kaos-Raven
Summary: 3 years after the third impact, and the earth's condition is stable. But when a new breed of angels attacks, they bring with them a boy from another Demension. The sixth child may hold the key to the answer of the Angel's Thesis
1. Chapter 1

A lot of my other stories have come through as quite crappy. I've tried too hard to overflow my author skills onto the paper. Being a writer and artist is challenging, But when this Idea hit me, I was so excited I had to share it. So if you come in to read enjoy, and maybe leave a Review. It would REALLY help out. Well, here goes, hope you enjoy.

KAOS LEGION: The Angel's Thesis

Chapter 1:

Gendo Ikari sat at his desk, his brows furrowed in deep thought. All the days they were in trouble, all the times they were attacked they were ready. In recent years however, the faith in NERV had drastically dwindled. It was partly because of the part they played in creating the third impact. After the tragic event, the earth had been altered in a way that had changed modern history forever.

The world started to rebuild, but the scars still remained. In the three years that followed the massacre, only a small portion of salvageable buildings remain. The dwindling hundred thousand remaining human survivors were constantly being plagued by tremors and natural disasters. Ripples, from the aftermath of the event. Unbelievably, the Geo-front still stood amongst the rubble. The massive underground cavern had been ruptured, allowing sunlight and much of neo Tokyo to pour into the lake below. The massive skeleton of Ayanami rei still covered a good part of the world. Some thought it would be there till the end of time. NERV HQ had taken considerable damages, but was repaired within several months. Against the controversial views of numerous scientists, Ikari had begun reconstruction of the two remaining Eva units. This had not helped the already unsteady peace between the colonies.

Major Katsuragi was barely alive when found. She fought for her life for months but had now almost made a full recovery. Basically the impossible event that had plunged the world into chaos was slowly becoming more and more stabilized. But something strange has been occurring. Something hidden in the shadows that threatens to disrupt the now stable state, of a post apocalyptic world...

In the case of Gendo Ikari, life had been nothing short of a free-for-all. He slammed the papers onto his desk, causing Misato to jump. This sudden outburst was not common to his cool-collected personality.

"Misato, are you _sure _these documents are correct?" he grumbled, collapsing in his chair.

"Yes sir," she announced, "I checked the Data from the various reports three times before bringing up the matter with you Ikari sir." She closed the door to his office and gave him a worried look. "Mr. Ikari, you don't think these could possibly be-"

"Angels? Maybe. I don't know for sure. But this is the fourth sighting this month, and we don't know if these four incidents are even the same creature. Normally something of this size would be easily trackable, but given the worlds state, the percentage of land not inhabited greatly surpasses that of the land that is."

"So, what should we do?" said katsuragi in a low but, distressed voice. She had always thought that Kaoru was the last angel, but, apparently she was mistaken.

Gendo sat, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked at Misato dead in the eye. "Inform the boy of your findings. At the next Neo Tokyo sighting, we launch Unit 01."

* * *

"What? Impossible! How could there be another?" exclaimed Shinji Ikari.

Katsuragi handed him his 01 plug suit. "We don't know for sure," she repeated. She looked at him, and knelt down to face him were he was sitting. "We're not sure what this thing is, but we are still NERV. And as such we have a responsibility to be ready for this thing when it comes after us."

Memories of the last few angels flashed through his mind. He could not remember the time he had spent inside Ayanami Rei, nor could he compute the scale of her size. The memory of the third impact he'd helped create was a hazy dreamlike occurrence to him. Misato however, vividly remembers the incident. That was the day that three of her body parts were removed. Her left arm and both her legs were now prosthetic. Due to the modern technology her prostheses operated as normal limbs.

"I don't want to pilot it again... But I'll do it." He lowered his head. With those words, he had accepted his fate.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It will forgive you."

"No he wont! I nearly killed him. He wont obey me anymore."

"He trust you Shinji. If you can't synch with him, then you can't pilot him."

With these words Shinji was silent. His head still lowered, he remained melancholy.

"Besides, Im sure when the time comes... you'll be ready."

But Misato had hardly finished speaking when the bright crimson incandescent "Alert" light reflected off of there pale faces. The siren rang out in their ears and the deafening roar was a symbol of NERV HQ going into action.

_Well, I guess I'll have to be ready..._

* * *

Within a half an hour Shinji's body was re-adjusting to the Orange plug fluid that now coursed through his Trachea and lungs. He closed his eyes in preparation for the Activation. The LCD screens blinked on around him and the plug's metallic surface dissolved away, being replaced by the surroundings around him. Gendo Ikari's face appeared on the consol.

"Shinji... from what we can tell, this thing is roughly half the height of unit 01. Be careful, we know very little about it. I've placed a marker on you're digital map to where it was last sighted. Godspeed."

With that Ikari's face flickered and vanished. Although Shinji and his father were now on a talking basis, their relationship was still lacking emotion. With a sigh, Shinji gave the procedural signal for launch, and with a gut-wrenching screech, Unit 01 was rocketing it's way to the surface. Shinji was inside, preparing to emerge from one of the remaining two shafts that lie intact after the third impact. He shot into the landing dock at sub base A, approximately three miles southeast of the Geo-front. He gazed around at the daytime Purple-red sky, but saw no creatures amongst the rubble of the once proud city. The massive Eva unit slowly walked amongst the debris as it scanned the area for heat. It looked through the streets and alleyways to detect any vital signs. There was no life for at least ten square miles. As the search bore onto it's second hour, Shinji had received the call to return to base. He went to turn around and froze. He had barley caught an animal like foot move behind a nearby building.

"Target sighted. Im going in."

He pressed the Eva's back plate flat against the south wall of the building. He slowly edged his way to the corner, his rifle at the ready. Unit 01 stood for a moment, as Shinji whipped around the corner and fired off three rounds. He shot at air as it appeared that the creature vanished. "I lost sight of it!" He said in a panicked voice.

Without warning, the creature attacked from the roof of the building _behind _Shinji. It clung to the Eva's shoulders as it brought the Eva down onto its back. Inside, Shinji was struggling to operate the controls. Unit 01 brought both of it's legs up and kicked the creature off it's chest. Shinji rolled out of the way, stood up and fired.

This was the first time Shinji had gotten a good look at the thing. It seemed Bio-mechanical, as the Evas did. It's mouth was that of a wolf, almost snout like. The plated armor on it's slicked back face was razor sharp, and it's squared jaws resembled 01's teeth. The long versatile neck trailed back to two broad shoulder pads. The slender body seemed to fit a kind of climbing creature, like the kind that could easily scale buildings and get into hard to reach placed. It's long arms were firmly planted on the ground and were connected to extremely sharp claws. From the wrists, blades jutted up and back almost twice the length of the arms. The blades were folded back, and it appeared that if needed, the creature could swing the blades forward for a devastating blow. Finally the legs appeared to be those of a frog, powerful and long.

Shinji glowered at it with fear. He aimed and fired a Tesla grenade at it. Then he saw the worst thing he could possibly have wished for. Before the Grenade reached it, a pulse of yellow Pentagonal Waves emanated from directly in front of it. _AT-Field..._

It was no doubt. That was the trademark of an angel. The AT-Field. The Eva rose to strike. It jumped and stuck it's fingers in the AT-field in an attempt to rip it apart. The AT-field Fizzured and split apart. The creature leaped forward and sliced with it's powerful wrist-blade. 01 Reeled backed and dodged but the creature struck with the other arm. Sparks flew as Shinji's knife blade grinded against the creature's right wrist blade. The creature jumped back, and hurled itself at the Eva Unit. It grabbed 01's head and slammed it into the ground. It impacted and skidded across the asphalt from the force of the attack. The creature knelt on the Eva's chest, its arms tight around its neck. Shinji grabbed at his throat as he struggled to breath. This creature had the force and power to kill him, and he felt nothing but ruthlessness emanating from it's emotionless green eyes. Shinji thrust the Eva unit's arms in between the creature's and pushed out. The creatures hands pulled away and it jumped onto a nearby building. The six spines on it's head rustled as it glared at the Eva. Shinji, his Rifle long gone, Charged, his progressive knife at the ready.

The creature lunged towards Shinji. He ducked out of the way and grabbed the creature by the foot. The creature, surprised, went soaring into the pavement. The Eva brutally pounded hit after hit on the monster.

Then it happened.

The creature caught the Eva's fist, and in one, swift blow, severed the unit's right arm. Shinji Screamed in pain and grabbed at his arm. Looking up, he saw the creature, it's sword at 01's throat.

A voice message was received by the Plug software.

"Are you with the Kaos?" said a low, cool voice.

"What?" Yelled Shinji, still dealing with the pain.

Silence. Then, a response. "I said, are you with the Kaos? You people here know them as the angels."

Shinji barely comprehended the message. He blurted out the words "No! Im not!"

The creature then retracted it's blade and climbed off of the Eva. The audio box was replaced with a rough, shaky black and white image of a pilot. "Then, Im not you're enemy..."

Who is this mysterious new Child? What answers could he bring about the Origins of the angels, Find out in Chapt. 2 of Kaos Legion, The Angels Thesis


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for your reviews. Im thinking of having a chapter later that explains the background of the colonies. I'm glad for all your advice. And as a side note the earth quakes occurred in the three years before the event. ((And the one who won't forgive Shinji is the Eva, I thought that would be obvious.)) So now without further Adieu,

KAOS LEGION: Angel's Thesis

Chapter 2:

Shinji sat in the cockpit staring at the half distorted image on the LCD monitor. "Wh-who are you?" he began slowly, trying to calm himself, thinking,_ it's not my arm, it's not my arm. _He waited for a reply, then repeated the question.

"My name is not important right now, But I need you to send me visual conformation that you're a pilot inside that thing."

Shinji looked at the onboard Plug-Cam and hit the red record button. For a while there was silence. Then, he heard that ever so calm voice again. "I see. So you really aren't one of _Them. _

_>>>>>>>_

"What's going on?" yelled Gendo Ikari, slamming his fists on the desk.

Katsuragi replied. "He's just standing there..." She trailed off. "Shinji REPORT!"

Static plagued the speakers at NERV, but was then followed with a voice. "It's OK Misato, I don't think this one is bad!"

Katsuragi appeared baffled. "What?"

She could faintly hear the words "There's a pilot inside..." before the Transmission cut off. Leaving NERV very unaware, and very, very, confused.

>>>>>>>>

"Who were you talking to?" The person asked. "Just now, through the radio."

Shinji thought for a moment. Should he really trust this guy? His "creature" or whatever it was sure looked menacing. He didn't know what to do in this situation. The radio was dead, no surprise seeing that the frequency admitted by Ayanami Rei scrambled most radio signals. He looked at the guy. He was about 6ft 3", with narrow crystal blue eyes. His long black hair trailed down to his shoulder blades. His face was riddled with scares and bruises, but despite the fact, the boy appeared to be quite handsome. His fine, black hair seemed to flow, despite the fact that it appeared not to have been washed in weeks. Were ever this boy came from, he must have had a rough life.

"Answer me!" he said impatiently, the look of frustration scrawling across his pale face.

Shinji closed his eyes and spoke. "I was speaking with Misato-san, at NERV headquarters. We fight Angels. Are you our Alley or our enemy?"

"I'm hear to present a warning. A warning to the one in charge."

"Well then," said Shinji, "follow me."

* * *

Ikari looked angry. "Were is that boy?" He yelled. "It's been almost twenty minutes since the last transmission. Shinji report. Shinji!"

"Yessir." came a slightly clearer audio signal.

"Shinji report! What is your mission status?" Said Misato in a very concerned voice.

"It's ok Misato, I think he's here to help us!" he said happily.

Misato was surprised. "Shinji what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain in a minute, just open the Launch Tunnel." after that the signal cut off, and they were left with that same, frustrating static. Misato looked at Gendo, who nodded in approval. She flipped a switch, typed in a few codes, and hit enter.

Outside the launch tunnel sprung open to reveal the holding restraints for the Eva.

"What is this?" ask the boy as he followed in his strange bio-mechanical creature.

Shinji turned around. "This is NERV."

* * *

A half an hour later and the Eva and the creature were docked in the holding bay at NERV HQ. Shinji stepped out of the Plug, and ran his fingers through his hair, taking out the two Cranial receptors on his forehead. He was still dripping with the orange fluid. He began walking towards the strange creature, who now lie silent. He was wondering many things, and was eager to talk to the pilot. Among them, what was this thing. It had the same look and feel of the Evas. The sleek boney armor, the horns and spines, and most of all, the brightly colored square teeth. It was uncanny. He also wandered what relation this boy could have with the Angels, and maybe an explanation as to why they came.

Suddenly and without warning, the creature bent it's back and arched it's neck, as if in a regurgitation posture. Shouts flew throughout the Docking Bay, as well as many panicked screams. Shinji fell back, as the vibrations from it's deep rumble shook the area. It's hands slammed into the ground, spreading cracks from their impact zones. Shinji stared in horror, as the creature began to emit low hacking noises. It's back arched as a large pill shaped item was pushed from the innards of the beast's throat. A cap in the front of the tube emitted a jet of steam. The hatch rose, pouring out a large quantity of strange purple liquid.

It was then that it occurred to Shinji what was happening. _This must be the cockpit of that thing. _Sure enough, out climbed the dripping wet mystery pilot. The beasts plug had an orange tint, and was nearly half the size of Shinji's. The fascinating part was, no one ever made Evas except NERV and SEELE. Plus, the third impact completely annihilated SEELE off the face of the planet. was this an Angel? It didn't look it. It looked like an adaptation to an Evangalion. If that's true, then how did he get it? These and other questions swarmed through Shinji's head a he made his way over. _Hey, I'll be friendly. He seems like he would be nice._

He greeted the stranger, holding his hand out to be shook. The boy looked at it, smirked, and turned away. Across the deck Shinji could see Gendo and the others making their way over.

"Hi... I'm Shinji. I pilot Evang-"

He snuffed, "You call that piloting? That was a joke."

Shinji caught his breath, and struggled to keep his composure.

"Who are you?" Growled a very annoyed Gendo Ikari, "And what business do you have terrifying the citizens of Neo-Tokyo? Unless you can answer those two questions then get the hell out of my complex!"

The boy hesitated. "That wasn't me..." he finally replied.

"Then who the hell was it? We have seven reports of a monster that matches your description across the globe in the past week! And what is this... this... thing?"

"This is kaos unit 0436. And I, Raid kazuki am it's pilot. If you don't want to accept my people's warning than I shall leave.

"No!" said Katsuragi, rushing in. "Please, what is it?" She didn't know who this guy was, or were he came from, but she knew he had an Eva-like mechanism, and that's reason enough to listen to him. Gendo got the message to and gave her a slight nod.

Without further hesitation, the boy began.

"I'm from Earth. But not the earth that you know. An earth on a parallel demension to this one."

"Like another plain of existence?" Asked a surprised Misato.

"Yes." Said the boy nonchalantly, and continued. "It all really began when Lilith created the-"

"Second Impact..." Shinji trailed off.

"In our world it was called the Day of Reckoning. Then there was a short scilence, followed by the damned rest of them. Shamshel, then Ramiel, followed by Gaghiel, Israfel, Sandalphon, Matariel, Sahaqiel, Iruel, and leliel. Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Armisael. Then there was the seventeenth Brooder. Tabris. Then someone we thought was one of our own. Someone who betrayed us...

Shinji balled his fists. "Kaoru."

"Yeah, this place is pretty deep into the chain of procession."

"So we aren't the only one the angels have attacked?" asked Gendo as he listened intently.

Raid laughed. "Not hardly. We can't tell how many were before us, but we wager that it's in the thousands."

There was scilence throughout the Bay as everyone absorbed this. _So there were thousands before us. That's impossible..._

"Then, Kaoru did the unthinkable. He brought about the end of the world."

_The third impact, _thought Shinji.

"But wait..." said Misato. "Our stories don't add up. Kaoru didn't cause the third impact here. The third child successfully terminated the target."

These words still burned holes into shinji. _"Shinji... I love you..."_

Then, nearly six months after, Ayanami Rei fused with lilith to create it.

"Just because you stopped Kaoru from causing it doesn't mean that you prevented earth's destiny. The 'third impact' was always inevitable. It would have happened eventually, regardless of how many times you prevented it.

"So the end of the world was upon us. Very little of us managed to survive. We took the 10,000 or so and started to rebuild. That's when one of our scientists created this... thing. It was like, a pilot enabled adaptation of a Kaos, or 'angel,' as you call them. We had just started to recover, and didn't know if we had reached the end of it yet. Many were sure it was over. But others feared the worst was yet to come. We built six, and waited. For nearly five years the Kaos lie dormant. But then, four years ago, they struck again."

"Again?" Said Misato nervously. They were all _SO _sure they were finished. The last angel, followed by the Third Impact. That had to be the end.

"So... what happened in the second attack?" asked Shinji slowly.

The boy focused on them with his narrow eyes. "We called them the Legions."

Gendo still appeared skeptical. "Them...?"

"These 'angels' that you knew and fought so well, are about to crush your entire race. I suppose their attack pattern is somewhat like an AT-Field..." He made a jabbing motion with his hand. "As long as an 'angel' has an AT-Field, he can't be touched. You still attack, regardless, wave after wave of attacks, but in the back of your head, you're actually not fighting your hardest. Your waiting so that when you do break that AT-Field," with this sentence he punched with amazing speed, his fist stopping within inches of Shinji's face. "you can unleash you're true power on the defenseless enemy.

"The angels were weakening you. Now that the third impact has occurred, they will attack without Mercy or Prejudice."

They all stared at him with disbelief. _Not even their true power?_

Katsuragi shook with anger. "Father..." she looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. "Fifteen years... For nothing..."

Then Gendo started again. "What do _these _angels look like?"

Raid pointed back at the creature he was piloting. "All the same. Like that one. Our scientists found that it was much simpler to make these units pilot enabled."

Then Gendo asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "How many? Ten? Twenty?"

Raid looked him square in the eye. With his next few words, he would have completely delivered the message. Gendo, Misato, and Shinji stared, their eyes fixed on Raid.

He then gave them their answer.

"Millions..."

So? Any comments or reviews? I hope to incorporate Raid's world a little too. Well, see you in Chapt 3.


	3. Chapter 3

So here I am coming to you with chapt three. I know there have been quite a few questions regarding some plot wholes, but I hope to answer many of them in this chapt. Sorry again for the lengthy delay, but I've been working hard on this chapter. It's actually almost twice as long as the others...

And remember, please take some time and review. Every little bit helps.

KAOS LEGION: Angel's Thesis

Chapter 3:

_The cries of the wounded were faint. The blood surrounding him seemed pale. The cold and lifeless lands that were once full of life now were shrouded with death and charred remains. But to him, none of that mattered. To him, his entire universe was now revolving around one, single individual._

"_Raid... I love you"_

_Her flight suit was tarnished and ripped, taking away from her angelic complexion. That's all he saw. Around him, the pained cries of thousands rang out, as the war was being lost. But here, lying on the battle field, a different kind of war was being fought._

"_CRYSTAL! You cant leave me Crystal...!"_

_The mist in his eyes no longer suppressed, a single tear fell to mix it's salty contents with the blood on her waist. The Kaos had tarnished Earth's way of life. And along with everyone else, his beloved would be added to the deceased list of those he cared about._

"_Raid... I... I want you to escape... Leave... me... h-"_

_she coughed blood over her already crimson red flight suit. Her light orange hair was lightly cascaded on the blood-soaked ground around her. He could feel the hard breaths against his back. Her Once white flight suit was now almost completely crimson. The skin-tight clothes seemed to strangle her pure figure._

"_Crystal! You can't... leave me. I don't know what I'll do without you..."_

_Tears from both now mixed with the body fluids around them and they united. She reached out with a weak and tender hand to stroke the hair out of Raid's eyes. Before the life was completely drained, she uttered the words,_

"_Su Ki Daioh, Shinji-kun..."_

_And all at once her spirit vanished. What remained was an empty frame. A material possession, of a corrupted life. Raid never did find out what her last words meant, that is, until NERV..._

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?"

That shriek was the voice of Asuka Langley, pilot of Unit 02. Katsuragi had just informed her of the Intel that was received from the boy with the Eva-Like vessel. Asuka stomped out of her chambers and hastily made her way to the Hanger. She leaned over the Rail to see A black haired boy checking over the status of his Unit. _That's him, _she thought angrily as she marched down the steel stairs to the launch deck.

The boy was into his work, and as she approached, Raid did what Raid did best, he ignored her.

"You listen to me!" she said sharply to the back of the boy's head. "Is that any way to give someone news? You just destroyed the lives of six-hundred people by telling them what is- I SAID LISTEN!"

She grabbed his arm and tugged. They met face to face, eye to eye. Asuka had a look of anger, but the boy had that of total shock. He muttered the word, "Cr-C-C-Crystal?" He dropped his onboard computer and stared with amazement. His Eyes were now those of a young child, loving and hopeful. But there was another side. A side of fear. A side of disbelief. She was entranced.

_I know these eyes... were have I seen them before...? _This fantasy like state lasted only a second, followed by Asuka's cold hand across Raid's unsuspecting face. The stinging blow was swift and hard. "How dare you?" She said crossly. "I'll have you know that I am Asuka Langley Shoryuu, Pilot of Unit 02. To not know me is redicul-"

"Crystal? I-It's me Raid! Remember? I thought you were dead!" Raid threw his arms around her.

The last thing the poor boy saw was the bottom of Asuka's Crimson red shoe...

He slowly opened his eyes as a splitting headache shot through his skull. Misato, Shinji and others stood bent over looking at him. "Are you OK?" asked Katsuragi.

"Cr-Crystal..." He moaned.

"Yeah," said Misato, glancing over at an upset Asuka, a good ways away. "We know. Who is Crystal?"

Raid slowly sat up as the purple haze that was reality slowly made it's way into focus. He looked at Misato, then his eyes darted to Shinji.

_Shinji._

_Where had he heard that name before._

_Shinji..._

It resonated in his mind repetitively. Like a broken record, the name played and played over and over in his subconscious.

_Shinji... Shinji... Shinji... "Su ki daioh, Shinji-kun."_

His eyes widened. "Where is that girl?" he asked abruptly. Before he could completely stand he heard a loud huff, followed by, "_That Girl?_ Why you..."

"Asuka..." Misato said, putting her hand up to block her. "This girl, Raid?" She asked. "You called her Crystal earlier. Does she look like someone you used to know?

Raid shook his head. "Not like._ Identical_."

Asuka stopped all at once and just stared.

"She looks almost as if she _is_ Crystal..."

Katsuragi stood there, looking surprised. Shinji was quiet. This boy's problems were none of his concern.

"Im sure you're... _exaggerating_ a bit..." she said.

Raid pulled a photo of Crystal out of his pocket and showed it to them. There, in a T-shirt and Jeans stood Asuka Langley. It was an impossible duplicate of their 02 Pilot.

"That's Crystal...?" asked Misato. "That's unbelievable." she took the picture and examined it closely. "It truly is your Doppleganger Asuka..."

Asuka took the picture and took a good look at it. "This is her?"

Shinji, who up until now was quiet, spoke. "What happened to her?"

Raid balled his fists and glared at him. "That's none of your concern."

Shinji turned to make his leave.

* * *

Over the next week rigorous tests were preformed on the photograph as well as a lock of crystal's hair found inside Unit 0436's cockpit. The tests were conducted and documented with extreme scrutiny. Finally all of the results had been tallied. Misato made her way into Raid's temporary quarters were he and Asuka curiously awaited the final verdict. 

"Well, we conducted a total of 17 DNA and facial Mapping tests. And we have confirmed that, as strange as it sounds... Asuka Langley _is _Crystal Tanazaki."

Asuka stood in shock. "What? But, I'm much prettier than that!"

"Well," she began, "Everything was a match. It's impossible to even tell that the two samples even came from different people."

Raid listened quietly to the news. "Unbelievable..." he said.

"I'll say," Said Misato. And with that she left them.

The next few days of Raid's stay were the analysis portion. A series of tests were conducted on the Kaos Unit, to see what made it function. It did not have a mind of it's own. Receptors in the back of it's throat received signals sent from the leader. The creature was then operated by telepathy to attack the opponent in massive numbers. Because it was already controlled by a greater power, it was incredibly easy to commandeer the throat receptors and manipulate the wavelengths. Basically they needed a quick tune up, a program initiated, and they were ready to be piloted. The angels had apparently sided with quantity over quality when creating it.

For a while, an eerie still fell over the battlefield, as day after sightless day dragged on. The base returned to the norm.

"So," asked Asuka, as she leaned against a wall. "When are you going home?"

Raid lifted his head, he was sitting with his back against the wall. "I can't go home..." He finally said.

"What? Of course you can!"

"The Gate back home is controlled by the Kaos. I barely managed to sneak through it with my Unit to come here."

"Well that's stupid!" she spat, crossing her arms. "Why would you do a crazy thing like that?"

He looked down. There was a voice resonating in the back of his mind. A voice that was resonating the truth he was hiding inside of him.

_I know why..._

No, it was simple. A mission was recommended to warn the next target and put a stop to the chain of attack.

_But that's not why you left._

It was! I had a mission. I proudly accepted the fate bound to me.

_Your lying... Lying lying Lying..._

No! You're the one whose lying! You don't know the truth. I left to follow my duty.

_Say it. It's OK to admit it._

Im not admitting anything. Nothing you say is true!

_You left because you had nothing else. You left because of your fear._

"No!" he now verbally shouted. He took a quick look around. The hallway that was once dense with people was now empty. He got up, brushed himself off, and began making his way to the hanger.

* * *

"I'm leaving," he said flatly, going about packing his small amount of things. "My mission was to deliver intelligence. But now I have no reason to stay. The rest is your problem" 

This time Shinji spoke. "Where will you go."

Raid slung a bag over his back and turned, looking into Shinji's eyes. "What do you care..."

Shinji opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a sharp sound. The earsplitting high frequency noise was the NERV Red Alert alarm. He looked at this boy. _Did he even care about stopping these creatures? _Shinji had a strong feeling that the answer was a no. He became rather angry.

"We don't need you..." he said quietly. He looked up and continued. "So, this was your mission? To deliver the message and then let another world go to hell? Your worse of a pilot than I a-"

He was cut off. Before he was finished he was pressed against the wall, with a knife at his neck. "What did you say?" said the boy with a look of hate in his eyes. The fierce, cold emotions swirled in his hazel Irises.

Shinji looked surprised for a moment, but returned his face to an angry smirk. "Why is it that you hate me? Is it because I have morals? Because I put others' lives before my own? Because I know what it truly means to pilot Eva?"

Raid's eyes grew more fierce. "SHUT UP!" he yelled.

"A pilot's duty is to defend. Their destiny is to protect those in need. If you forget that, then your Kaos Unit is nothing but a worthless waist of space."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Cried Raid as the knife drew closer, now being lightly pressed against Shinji's Jugular. It's tip indented the skin on his neck, begging for the taste of blood

This was very unlike Shinji. He would normally keep to himself and curl up in the corner. But this time it was different. He felt like he knew this person. He felt somehow linked to him. It made him feel sick and disgusted, but linked nonetheless. He didn't know where that outburst came from, but he enjoyed the rush. He felt exhilarated.

"That's enough!" said Misato as she came in between the two. "Break it up!" She parted them with her arms. "Raid, Unless you are here to aid NERV, then I want you gone by 1600 hours. Shinji, come with me." she violently tugged on his arm as they left for the briefing room.

On the other side of the hanger she stopped and released him. "What has gotten into you?" she scolded to him angrily.

"I... I don't know..." he replied. "I-I was angry. Im s-sorry."

She sighed. "Alright. Come on! We need you on pilot duty. Two Kaos have appeared 20 kilometers south by southeast from NERV HQ. We need you suited up and on deck in five minutes. Let's move!"

They hurried up to the Plug Deck, were Asuka eagerly awaited, already in her red flight-suit. She appeared to be just a tad bit jumpy. This being her first time on an Eva mission in almost three years, she had a right to be.

Shinji gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You've done lots of hard sync training, I'm sure you'll be fine."

She whipped around shaking off Shinji's hand. "I don't want or need your comfort Third Child! I am the better piolet. Don't forget that out there." She rudely turned and wisped her hair as she parted. Shinji shrugged.

_Wow... three years since the destruction of mankind, and she hasn't changed a bit._

He used to feel angry and frustrated at her, but he had learned that given the circumstances, there were things more constructive to be angry at.

They got situated and the hatches closed. After that the plugs were sucked into tubes were they would travel to the designated launch points. Once there, they were systematically injected into the Evangelions. Although Shinji had done this countless times, he never could get used to it. The plug was injected and he felt a queasy twinge as he synched with the Eva. His mind felt like it was being pelted with radio waves. And as soon as it started, it was over. The sensation however, lasted for several minutes after.

After the Sync process was complete, Various people gave the call to launch. This feeling was another that Shinji could never adjust to.

The Eva Units shot out of the hanger, electrostatic discharge emanating from the platforms. Shinji felt a lurch under his stomach, followed by a dizzy feeling due to the change in altitude. And all at once the units erupted side by side, and the walls of the building concealing the launch point gave way.

The plug around Shinji dissolved, and was replaced with a 360 degree view of his surroundings. He still never understood how this worked.

The two set off, carefully glancing around. Their guns were at the ready. The air was thick and heated, and the Purple-Red sky made lighting limited. Yes, the sun had all but vanished from their view, leaving a cruel sky always between day and night.

They started running now, and had just reached the designated location.

"Were are you..." said Asuka wearily. She wanted a chance to prove herself. To show that the courage she showed during the battle with the other units wasn't just a one time thing.

"There!" Said Asuka, sensing movement behind a nearby building. "Stay here and get the other third child... that is... if you can handle it."

"I really think we should stay together!" Shinji protested, but before he knew it he was alone. He waited, second after second of ear-splitting silence passed. All of his senses were on full alert.

Then it happened.

It jumped from a nearby burnt building. Shinji was ready. His Eva diligently rolled out of the way and fired three rounds. The familiar pentagonal AT-Field resonated from the creature. Shinji dove forward in an attempt to pry it open, but was violently knocked back by a kicked to the chest. Shinji grabbed at his heart in pain. He rolled over and jumped back onto his feet.

_I won't let you win. I wont let you destroy us!_

He unsheathed his progressive knife, and stabbed forward. After the AT-field dissolved, he immediately side kicked the creature onto the ground. The gun had been dropped after the first attack, and now lie to the side of the battle scene. The Eva shot up, narrowly avoiding a slash from the Kaos' wrist blade. Before Shinji had time to think, the Kaos was back on it's feet. It slashed and Shinji used his progressive knife to deflect it. The blades grinded, sending sparks everywhere. This stand off lasted only seconds, followed by the Eva pushing the blade out of the way.

It immediately gripped the Kaos' head and slammed it into a nearby wall. Purple blood spewed from it, as it gave a low rumbling moan of pain. It's arms went limp, and it fell. Shaking the earth with it's carcase. The sound of applause was audible through the radio speaker as Misato spoke to him.

"Well done Shinji! Mission accomplished."

_Mission Accomplished._

Shinji looked down. Something didn't feel right.

"Asuka, have you silenced your target?" he asked, followed by a garbled voice. "Come again?" he said.

This time the answer was clearer, and her image appeared on his consol. "Of course I did you idiot! Why would you think other wise?"

He smiled. "I never did..." he said.

_Then why do I still feel this way?_

All at once he understood. The radios went dead. Then he felt a shard pain from the sensors in his back. He whipped around to see Two addition Kaos, their clawed hands driven into his shoulder blades. They threw him onto the ground.

_Impossible..._

They then pinned him to the road and began clawing at the Eva's armor.

_But... I won..._

Then the third got up, it's mangled body still functioning. All three were now scraping away at the Eva's plating. The armor on the stomach tore open, and one of the creatures began sinking there teeth into the flesh like substance beneath.

_Help me... Asuka..._

The pain was brutal and unbearable. He was going to die in here. In the horrible cockpit that stank of blood. He would die in a massacre. With every second the pain grew twice as horrible.

The two other beasts grabbed it's arms, and in one, hard earsplitting crack, both arms came free. The Eva lie in a pity, now mangled beyond recognition. The creatures weren't just tearing the Eva apart... they were eating it alive. They were _Feeding _off of it. The blood of the fallen Unit now spilled freely, as Shinji began to let go of life.

_No..._

He opened his eyes. He looked helplessly up at the creatures before him.

_No. I will not die. I cannot die. I WON'T LOSE!_

Something inside of him snapped. All at once he allowed the Eva's consciousness to flow freely.

In one fierce blow that Eva shot the three enemies forward. They fell and hit the ground hard. Before they could even get up, the Eva, it's eyes now blazing red, charged forward with inhuman speed. It bit down and tore off the enemy's arm with it's bare teeth. Suddenly wires and pieces of flesh from it's arm socket shot out to catch it. They connected with the limb and it retracted back to the Eva. Without even flexing it's new arm, the Unit Ripped off the other arm and did the same. Now it stood with two new arms. Two more deadly arms than it had before. It let out a deep throated Rumbling moan, and sliced the creature in half with one blade. Without hesitation, it flung itself towards the second creature and shoved it's clawed hand through it's chest. The hand ruptured the spine as it emerged out of the back, and the target fell limp. The third charged forward, and in a blind haze of fury, the Eva ripped off it's head and began gnawing at it's cranial tissue. The creature fell to 01's feet as it continued to feed.

Asuka was also having her own prblems. Right after the radio cut out, she too was attacked by two additional creatures, but when one severed her right leg, she was regretfully forced to crawl away, but not before throwing her progressive knife through one of their skulls. The pain in her leg was fierce, but she had still managed to escape.

Every ounce of her energy was going into crawling.

_Shinji... I have to find Shinji_

Although she hated the idea, she knew it was true. It was then that she approached the mangled body of a Kaos.

_Shinji..._

She looked over and saw another limp body. but above that, her eyes met a creature feeding off of the Kaos's innards. It was Unit 01, or it appeared to be. It's arms resembled that of a monster, and its head had sprung six spines, Identical to the those on the Kaos. She called through the radio, her voice weak.

"S-Shinji-kun..." she said slowly, both shocked at the Eva's appearance, but also relieved to see it intact. She weakly rested against a building and stood upright. The majority of 01's face armor had been sheered off, as it carelessly scraped it against the corrosive acid metals inside the Kaos. It's eyes were now fully visible, it's pupils bone white. The look was that of insanity.

"Shinji?" she asked in a worried tone. The Eva looked up at 02, and stood on it's slightly clawed feet. The body had also been changed to a look that was more sinister and menacing than ever.

Before Asuka could catch her breath, 01's new hand darted and gripped around 02's skull. The look of insanity now turned to hate. It's power was unbelievable, as it began compressing the head armor. It was slowly crushing the skull.

Asuka grabbed at her temples and let out a blood curdling scream.

In the post apocalyptic waist land around them, her cries were nothing but a pined silence, that echoed across a broken world...

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I know various people had asked about Asuka. I didn't want to give anything away. So I hope you enjoyed Chapter three. Chapter four will be up... whenever I can get around to writing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay everyone, I hope that I filled up some of the complaints about Asuka. I know I introduced her late, But that was my intention. I hope Chapter three left you excited and wanting to read more, because I really could use some more reviews. This Idea has evolved SO many times since I first started, that It's growing and changing even now. I still am not quite sure how to find a resolution. And if anyone has any cool Ideas, I'd love to here them.

KAOS LEGION: Angel's Thesis

Chapter 4

_This is it... Im going to die._

**_No. You cant die here. You cant lose to _him**

_This outrage isn't Shinji's fault. He just... Just..._

_**Lost control of his Eva. And now you will die because of his foolish mistake.**_

_No! This isn't his fault._

_**Yes it is. You hate him remember? You despise the third child.**_

_No! I used to. But he has helped me so much..._

_**NO! He is and will always be the hateful third child. You despise him and you know it.**_

_I... I don't know what to hate anymore..._

_**He never loved you. He was always crazy over wonder-girl. To him you are a worthless piece of trash.**_

_That's not true! That's not true..._

These were the thoughts of a pained and dying Asuka. Her head was beginning to feel the effects of being crushed to death by a clawed Kaos hand. Any other time, this would be an honorable death. Except for the Kaos arm did not belong to a Kaos. It was currently under the possession of Shinji Ikari's Evangelion Unit 01.

Asuka could not stand the pain. She was going to die. Her head felt like it was Physically being crushed.

_Why won't they cut power? Why?_

The grinding agony continued. But, as soon as it had started, it came to an abrupt halt. Asuka opened her eyes, which were now physically bleeding. With a large scraping sound, she saw Raid's Kaos unit reach out and rip Unit 01's arm away. The other arm hung limp as Raid grabbed at it's throat. While it was lifted in a choke hold, He jammed a needle like apparatus into it's neck. The device sparked for a second, and then Eva Unit 01 fell to the ground, lifeless.

Asuka's power cord had long since been cut away, and as soon as the battery ran out, she fell unconscious as well. Raid stood there surveying the damage.

"Sixth Child report!" He heard fizzling over the radio.

He sighed. "Do you have to call me that?" He asked.

Gendo replied with a simple "Yes." then he continued. "Did you insert the EMP as I instructed?"

"Yeah.." he said with a smirk, "I wish you would of just let me tear it in half though..."

"Unit 01 is one of our only defenses. And my son is in there as well..." he paused for a second. "You cannot harm Shinji."

"I don't give a damn about some half pint brat who can't control his Eva."

To this Gendo was silenced. "Can you confirm that all Kaos are destroyed?"

After a second, Raid replied, "Negative. I only see four bodies."

"Can you handle the other two on your own?"

To this Raid laughed. "Are you kidding?" he ushered, as his Kaos unit crouched in preparation. "I live for this stuff..."

With that the radio cut out, and Back at NERV they could only watch the silver screens.

Raid detected the first of the two. He immediately dashed for it. Claws outstretched and blades at the ready. He could see it coming.

When it was nearly there, he jumped onto the wall of a nearby building, climbed up, and after the Kaos had stopped, came down on top of it with a crushing blow. With one slash through the back of the neck, the creature fell to the ground, limp.

After dealing with the other in the same fashion, he grinned at himself. If there was anything Raid loved, it was killing Kaos. It gave him a thrill and a rush.

Lucky for him these models still had the weak spot. The newer Evolutions of the Kaos have eliminated the possibility of a one hit KO. He had taken a risk. If these had been the Identical newer models, A hit to the neck would do no damage, and leave Raid completely exposed to a counter attack. He had to be careful, because now that NERV new the old weak spot, the leader surely would no longer send these models again. Still, given the situation, a quick kill was the only way. He smiled, knowing that behind the flashy fighting moves, NERV would never know of what a gamble he had taken.

* * *

"So," said Shinji, fresh from his hospital bed. It was the first time he had been up and about in nearly a week. "Why did you come save us...?"

Raid looked away. Although his vision was averted, Shinji could still sense the hatred in his cold, dark eyes.

He repeated the question. When no answer arose, he replied with a, "well, thanks. I don-"

"You're pathetic. Losing control of your Eva." he said. His words split through Shinji like ice. "Had it been my decision..." he now looked at Shinji, the hatred flowing through eye contact, "...I would have diced you up without hesitation."

A power was raising up inside Shinji. He wasn't sure what it was, but he soon realized that it was an urge. He had a deep rooted desire to kill this boy. To put and end to the loathing and distaste that so easily rolled off his lips. He suddenly had graphic images of this boy's death. He grinned in spite of it.

Suddenly he was snapped out of it.

_What the hell was that? I could never kill anyone!_

_**Sure you could... you could kill him.**_

_NO! No way! I made a vow the day I started piloting._

_**A vow worthy of being broken.**_

_Get out! I don't want you in here!_

_**You know you will kill this boy. The Kaos inside of you demands it...**_

With that the voice dissipated and vanished. Shinji shrugged it off. In his life, he had heard enough voices.

* * *

"Look out Shinji!"

It came out of nowhere, but Raids foot came down hard on the back of Shinji's neck. Shinji grabbed his leg and twisted, sending Raid sailing to the ground. He did a back roll and landed on his feet. Shinji punched, and Raid countered, shoving his fist aside. Shinji did a high kick that had surprising force. Misato and Asuka held there breath as it flew towards Raid. He ducked and Shinji's foot grazed the boy's hair, sending it a fly with air pressure. Raid recoiled, bent down and thrust both hands into Shinji's stomach. Shinji flew three feet in the air, and crashed onto the mat in an aching mess.

"Winner!" Said Misato, weakly raising an arm. "Raid Kazuki..."

Misato walked over to help up Shinji. She was grinning. "You did great!" she said in a hushed voice. "You almost won! I don't think I've ever seen this much of a drastic change before, Shinji. You're getting better."

The boy stood and gave the traditional bow. He _Had _gotten better. Three weeks ago Raid had been kicking Shinji's ass without fail. He could feel his muscles steady increasing, and his sense of awareness had improved too. _Something _was changing inside him.

In the last few weeks, Ghendo and the rest of NERV had done intensive studies on unit 01 and it's new look and appendages. They had discovered that when Shinji enters Neo 01, The body and mind separate and Shinji fully "Becomes" the creature. He sees what the creature sees and his movements become the creature's movements all while his body lies motionless. This, although _Much _more efficient, requires much more emotional control. Also the creature's power cell was no longer needed. The power cord was of no use. It did not show any conceivable way of running out of power. It's energy levels as well as it's strength were all off the charts.

So here Shinji was, getting the crap beat out of him to train his body and mind so that he could pilot Neo 01. And he was getting close. In recent Kaos attacks Raid effortlessly handled the problem, their weak spot remaining on the back of the neck. Although, the last few had upgrades that eliminated the weak spot. There were more and more by the day, and both Shinji and Asuka feared that they would soon have to fight again.

The earsplitting Red alarm echoed throughout the vast hanger as if it were there to deafen them. It was louder and at a different pitch, signaling that it was a crisis situation. It meant that the Geo-front, as washed up as it was, had been infiltrated.

"Shinji-Kun!" Yelled Misato as she slammed into the railing on a catwalk. "We have reports that there are _Ten _in the Geo-front. Mr. Ikari has given me the order to launch Neo-01. Are you ready?"

As Shinji gazed back at the bustle and the other two loading up their units, he scarce wondered if he had the option to say no.

* * *

Like I said reviews are great whenever you get the time. Sorry for taking so long to update, and for it being so short. I've been busy with trying to start up an art commissioning business. Thanks for your time!

CHAPT 5 Up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to get this started... I really wanted to start it soon. Summer break is coming so I will definitely pump out some more eva goodness. So were did we leave off? Ah yes... Shinji and the group had just been thrown into the for-front, putting a never before used Neo-01 back into commission.

In the great words of D.J. MacHale,

Hobey Ho, Let's go.

EVANGELION: KAOS RISING

Chapter 5.

As if a holy beacon of undoing, the Neo Unit 01 rose out of the ground to reflect devastation upon the unsuspecting Kaos.

"Shinji!" Misato Crackled over the radio. "How does it feel?"

Shinji had honestly no way of answering her. In the recent weeks of the research done by nerve they found that a device had been rooted into the Eva's cockpit. It was a dull green dome about twice the size of a human head, there were holes around the rim that somehow looked menacing. They placed a manakin in place of shinji and found a startling discovery. Upon activation, the computer screen in HQ showing 01's stats became blue and hazy, then the fuzzy haze was replaced by a Percent Bar and a reading that said MERGING. As the Bar reached 4, the dome device came to life. A bio mechanical arm extended with the Dome on the end. It was obvious it had Ruptured through the Plug. The Dome immediately lowered onto the manakin's head. Spiny arms shot out of the holes and dug nearly an inch into the manakin's head. Nerv watched in horror as shortly after doing so, the arms receded and an error message showed, as the unit immediately shut down.

So let's see, how did Shinji feel? He was terrified.

"Ill begin the merging sequence on your mark." continued Misato.

Shinji took a deep breath. This was it. Now or never. "Do it," he said.

He immediately wished he hadn't. He felt sick as the dome came over his head, blocking out his eyes. He felt enclosed, and above all, disturbingly trapped. He heard a loud clinking sound as ten spiny arms protruded from the dome. His mind reeled as to what the sound was.

Then the arms shot into his head.

He let out a wretched scream as he threw his head back in agony.

_Merging at 10 Percent..._

His skin crawled as he felt thousands of tiny bug like creatures cover his body and centered around twenty-four main points on his arms and legs, then they bit down. Opening inch-wide holes in his skin.

_Merging at 26 Percent..._

This chorus of insects was accompanied by twenty-four Wires that attached themselves to the holes, sealing off any blood. Shinji cried out in pain.

_Merging at 43 Percent..._

Spikes shot out of his seat all down his spine and he arched his back, his screams not subsiding.

_Merging at 60 Percent... Beginning Synch ratio testing..._

The spines in his head drilled further and all at once, he lie silent.

Tears ran down Misato's face as she watched from the control room. _Hang in there Shinji-kun... You're almost there..._

All at once it was over. Neo-01's eyes flickered on as it gave a loud guttural moan.

_Merging at 100 Percent. Merging complete. Successful mind transition._

Shinji was in a world of hurt.

But all it once, it stopped. All at once the pain receded and he opened his eyes. What he saw was the skyline of the diminished Neo-Tokyo. _This doesn't make sense, Im in the cockpit. _True, the cockpit projected these images all around him normally, he didn't feel at all like he was sitting in the reclined position the plug offered. No, he was certain.

He was standing.

He lifted his arm and looked down at it. It was the arm of the chaos unit. It was then that the realization hit him. He wasn't just piloting Neo-01, He now _was _Neo-01. The sensation was so flawless, he was amazed at how normal it felt. He had just begun stretching his legs when an impact impaled him into the ground.

It was go time.

He scurried to his feet as 02 and The Kaos unit took cover. Then he saw it. His instincts as a fighter in the recent weeks took over. A Kaos unit leaped high in the air, headed straight for Shinji. The boy extended his arm and immediately, the wrist-blade swung into position. He side stepped the Kaos, reached out and grabbed it's foot. He swung around and with one swipe, severed the beasts leg. It retaliated, but he was ready. after a quick head dodge, Shinji impaled it through and through right in the chest with that spiny clawed hand. He then sensed another one behind him. He immediately swung around with the other hand and crushed the second Kaos's skull. Then he threw it over his shoulder, slamming it into a third. In a matter of seconds he had disposed of three of the ten targets. It was a strange serge of power, like an adrenaline rush that didn't quit. Shinji associated it to a stimulant drug of some kind.

His mind had cleared all other thoughts, and he was in his battle stance. He did a quick scan and without realizing it, had initiated his infrared vision. He saw there were four targets left. He re-calibrated and charged towards the next target.

He saw a flicker as polygonal shields rippled over the four instantaneously. The AT-Fields. This was about to get a lot harder.

He rammed an AT-Field and clawed at it's weak point, but the beast was too fast, and kneed him in the gut. He grabbed it and doubled over in pain. The creature dug a deep gash into the unit's back plating, and Shinji howled in pain. He rolled over in place and kicked the Kaos off of him, stabbing it in the face with his progressive knife. He glanced over as Asuka also successfully brought down one of the targets.

Two left.

As Shinji glanced back, he had a jolt of realization. There weren't two. There were _three. _He hadn't seen it before, and by the time he saw, it was inside the caved in Geo-front and within 200 yards of NERV.

Shinji bolted. It was closing in, but he was faster. He pumped the unit's legs harder than ever before.

**_You're not going to make it._ **

Shinji had no time to argue with his subconscious.

Through the eyes of Neo-01, Shinji could see the impending situation before him. Between him and the barreling Kaos was a grave thing. _Distance. _A quick mental calculation told him he wouldn't make it in time. He was 75 yards away from the beast, and it was 50 yards away from NERV. In a few fleeting seconds Shinji had a faint spark of hope. _It cant possibly do _that _much damage in the second it will take me to reach HQ. _He was sure he could stop it. Sure as he could be... that is until he saw four small iridescent lights along the Kaos' spine Click from blue... to red.

_Red... The color of blood._

Time slowed down as Shinji watched the creature dive into the north wall of the complex. In one split second, all hopes Shinji had at maintaining NERV shattered. Along with his dreams of a peaceful future.

With a large earsplitting ringing, the creature exploded.

Shinji watched unbelievingly as a quarter mile blast radius engulfed NERV HQ.

"Shinji!" crackled the radio. It was Raid. "Final target status?"

Silence. "I repeat, did you neutralize the target?"

Shinji, the eyes of Neo 01 quivering, spoke. "T-t-t-target is n-neutralized..."

The target may have been silenced, but at the cost of humanity's last hope. In the 2 mile high column of smoke and blue flame, Shinji's tantalizing failure became starkly apparent.

To Be Continued...


End file.
